


Charge Before Use

by PinkCanary



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s (relatively) young and (helplessly, embarrassingly, blissfully) in love, and no one could really blame him for completely forgetting about his small collection of sex toys, what with all of the other opportunities for orgasms that he currently has.</p><p>(Rey stumbles upon Poe's vibrator.  She's suitably impressed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge Before Use

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened because [sex toys got brought up during last night's Stormpilot NSFW Friday](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com/post/145046588685/stormpilot-nsfw-fridays-roundup-20th-and-27th) and my mind clearly went to BUT WHAT ABOUT WHEN REY FINDS THE SEX TOYS??? Because I'm jedistormpilot trash like that.
> 
> Also big thanks to gohandinhand for beta reading/editing this because I was drunk when I wrote it and FRIENDS DON'T LET FRIENDS POST DRUNK.

He didn’t purposely _hide_ the toys from Rey and Finn — oh gods, he would never hide them. It isn’t like he thought that they’d react badly to his small collection, or that he didn’t want to use them with with Finn and Rey. 

But honestly, anyone who has ever been in a new relationship knows what it’s like. The way that you can’t get enough of the taste of their skin and the feel of their body against yours. The way that you find yourself fucking in stairwells in the middle of the afternoon, and in the fresher during your morning shower, and sometimes bent over the counter when traveling that few extra steps to the bed just seems insurmountable. 

And with _two_ young partners — bright and fierce and eager and _kriff, where do they find the energy?_ — Poe had quickly gotten used to being woken up from a dead sleep, thoroughly sated and exhausted from just a handful of hours earlier, to find Rey straddling Finn’s hips as she rides him, languid and sleepy, while Poe slept next to them. Or grinding against each other as they dozed, half-asleep and hungry. The point is that it’s actually more of a surprise to wake up in bed next to them _without_ them fucking. It’s like their arousal builds through the Force bond that connects them, reflected back and multiplied, until they can’t do anything but touch each other.

And who is he to complain that he often gets caught in the crossfire. He’s (relatively) young and (helplessly, embarrassingly, blissfully) in love, and no one could really blame him for completely forgetting about his small collection of sex toys, what with all of the other opportunities for orgasms that he currently has.

Which is why he’s particularly stunned (although not shocked or surprised) on the day that he discovers that Rey has found his vibrator. “Oh holy kriffing hell,” he groans out, because _oh holy kriffing hell_ , and really, it’s actually a miracle that he’s able to get the door closed behind him as fast as he does.

Rey is stretched out on his bed, wearing just the white tank top that she normally wears under her Jedi training uniform, and naked from the waist down. Her legs are parted and her knees are bent, feet flat on the bed, as she fucks herself with Poe’s own vibrator. It’s a good vibrator — a nice size, but not too thick, and with the perfect curve near the end so that it hits just the right places when Poe uses it on himself. 

Or just the right places when Rey uses it on herself, it appears.

Her cheeks are flushed, and her hair is loose with a few strands clinging to the fine sheen of sweat that is beading on her forehead. And if the sight of her working the toy between her own legs — thrusting smoothly in and out -- is hot, then the way that she meets his eyes shamelessly, not even faltering in her concentration, is almost enough to completely undo him. Rey has never been shy with her own body, or in asking for exactly what she wants, but this? This is something else. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he says, because apparently his entire vocabulary has been reduced to breathless curses at this point. Honestly, all of the blood in his body has relocated to his dick so quickly that he’s surprised that he can actually form words.

But Rey just grins, baring her teeth just a little. “Get over here,” she says, and it’s the best idea that Poe has heard in his entire life.

She’s still fucking herself with the toy, but as he settles himself on to the bed next to her, she pulls it out so that she can circle her clit with it. Her eyes squeeze shut at the sensation and she gasps. But then, a second later, she is plunging the toy back inside, her hips shifting restlessly. He can actually _see_ her clit twitch.

When he lays his hand on her hip bone, her hips roll towards him. “In or out?” he asks her, and his voice sounds just as desperate as he feels. 

Rey presses the vibrator upwards, angling up towards her g-spot for one long moment, and Poe is just trying to decide if it’s possible to suck on her clit while she uses the vibrator on herself without getting an elbow to the face, when she suddenly pulls it out decisively. “Out,” she says, and she doesn’t even pause before smoothly moving it back on to her clit. 

Ok, then.

She’s so tight and absolutely _soaked_ when he slips two fingers inside her that he has to cup his dick through his pants with his other hand, pressing against himself and stroking a few times quickly before pulling away. She’s clenching down on his fingers and all he can think about is getting his dick inside her; her velvety heat surrounding him and squeezing down on him while her hips work against the buzzing toy. 

He slips in another finger, and crooks them up, and it’s all over pretty fast from there. Her orgasm hits fast and hard, and the sound that escapes her is almost a growl more than anything else. 

“Don’t stop,” she manages, gasping and panting, and so he doesn’t stop. Just presses firmly against the rough spot inside her, and lets her work her hips against his hand, fucking herself even as her thighs tremble and a bead of sweat runs down her temple and disappears into her hair. 

She’s just on the edge of another shuddering climax, when the door slides open behind them. Poe hears Finn’s harsh intake of air. He’s impressed that Rey doesn’t even seem to register Finn’s entrance, even though he knows that the two of them are always aware of the other one, even on opposite sides of the galaxy. She probably knew he was on his way, Poe realizes.

But only distantly, on the edge of his consciousness, because suddenly Rey is coming again. And he can feel her inner wall swelling, knows what’s about to happen a second before it does. Before she seems to explode from the inside out, a rush of fluid soaking over his hand and into the sheets below them, her back arching and her hands reaching out to grab on to his hand and hold it in place. Grounding herself and grounding him to her. 

_”Shit_ ,” Finn mutters, as the door closes behind him and he crosses the room to Rey almost desperately. His mouth is on hers, kissing her as the aftershocks of her orgasm run through her, making them both shiver visibly.

And it’s then that Poe realizes, as his own dick twitches in sympathy, just how hard Finn is already. He can see him through his dark uniform trousers, tenting the heavy fabric. And _shit_ , he realizes suddenly. 

Their Force bond.

“Four times,” Finn finally manages, once he pulls his mouth away from Rey’s so they can both catch their breath. “I was in a meeting with the General and Admiral Ackbar, and do you really want me to have to explain to them that I’m a little bit distracted because my Force bondmate is off in our room having _four_ orgasms?”

And that makes Poe’s head snap towards Rey. Because _seriously_?

She just shrugs, unabashed. “I never said that I didn’t get off before you got here.”

And, of course. Really.

But Finn’s mouth is attached to Rey’s once again, and it’s almost by accident that he finds the vibrator, still buzzing quietly next to Rey, where she discarded it after her last orgasm. He pulls away from Rey so that he can inspect it.

“Is this what you were using?” he asks as he turns it over in his hand. It’s still slick with Rey’s juices. “It was… intense.” He looks intrigued.

Rey nods. “I found it in Poe’s drawer. I was looking for that sweater that I keep borrowing and he keeps stealing back, but I found that. I figured out what it must be used for from the shape and… it is definitely used for that.” She pauses, and she is grinning so big that Poe’s face almost hurts from smiling back at her. “I think I can imagine how you would use it?”

And now Finn looks _really_ intrigued, and Poe’s dick twitches in his pants in agreement. Oh gods, how is he still wearing pants at this point?

But Poe just grins at Finn and then Rey in turn. He used to be suave; used to be good at inflecting just the right amount of suggestivity into his tone. Just the right amount of filth. Now, all he can do is smile wildly at them, like the great big lovesick idiot that he knows he is. 

“Let me try it on you? It’s especially good if I use my mouth at the same time.”

And suddenly, Poe finds himself tackled to the bed. Knocked on to his back as Finn’s tongue slips into his mouth and Rey’s clever hands start working at the button to his trousers. They let out simultaneous eager groans — identical in both pitch and duration — and fuck, they're once again feeding off each other _as usual_. These two are certainly going to be the death of him, especially now that they’ve discovered _props_.

His hunch is confirmed when Rey pulls back enough to meet his eyes, and there is something positively wicked in her expression. Almost _predatory_. 

“Don’t think that I missed that harness that you also keep in your drawer,” she says, sly, and his breath catches in his throat. 

And oh kriff, yes, this is definitely the way that he wants to go.


End file.
